


Presenting, Shisui: the Amazing Matchmaker

by ImperialMint



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-13
Updated: 2011-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-15 15:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialMint/pseuds/ImperialMint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shisui has a Plan involving his best friend and the newest addition to his team. He hasn't failed a single of his Plans yet, all two hundred and seventy three of them. It's now just a case of getting Itachi to realise that this isn't a set up, and get Naruto to stop hating Itachi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Presenting, Shisui: the Amazing Matchmaker

**Part One: Itachi, the Glorious Bastard.**

It was no secret that Uchiha Itachi was a very handsome man, and in fact, many people would comment him as being the 'Most Gorgeous Thing In The World.' Complete with capital marks and all.

In theory (and practice, even though it was a seldom used practice), Itachi could get anyone he wanted. He hadn't slept his way round the village, after all there was no need to; everyone was head over heels in love with him anyway, letting them get body contact would be practical suicide. He had had a few select partners in his time, yet now he was passing through a stage of celibacy... and for a good reason.

His last partner had threatened to kill themselves when Itachi told her it wasn't working. The one before that had claimed that if he did one hundred missions in a day, Itachi would fall in love with him.

The first one was going through a counselling programe and the second was recovering in hospital, falling short of the mark at... twenty missions.

"You're gonna get frown lines."

Itachi started as a can was thrown at his face, and his shinobi reflexes kicked in, blocking the drink from smashing into his nose. Shisui smiled at his best friend, sitting down on the pier next to him.

"I'm always free if-"

"That was one night, a drunken mistake that I'd really like to forget. I prefer you with your clothes on, despite what people speculate." Itachi popped the can open and took a sip, smiling as the taste of green tea invaded his senses, the added sugar heading straight to his teeth like little mad rabbits on motorcycles.

"Come on Itachi! Look up, the sun is bright, you're a normal twenty year old guy, you're a high ranking ANBU captain, pretty much créme de le créme of Konoha... and you've got everyone in the village after you."

Itachi nodded in agreement, yet remained silent, sipping his drink. He agreed wholly with Shisui, and yet he didn't want all of that. He was twenty and he'd never been in a meaningful relationship.

What did that mean exactly? For starters his family were growing concerned. Fugaku and Mikoto had married young, even if they hadn't had children straight away, and had arraged to set up Itachi if he was still without anyone by the time he was twenty two. Which really, really sucked.

Another thing was that Itachi himself had become to be worried; what if he was emotionally incapable of loving someone? He hadn't found an attractive person in all those who followed him (they were pretty, or handsome, but not attractive to the Uchiha), and what if, somewhere along the line, he'd become asexual.

"Shisui..." Itachi began, glancing to his friend as he took a sip of his drink. The nin hummed in response, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yeah? What d'ya want?"

"What if I can't love anyone?"

For once, the infamous Shisui, second most powerful Uchiha in the village (second not to the head of the clan, but Itachi) was stumped into silence.

"Do you love your mother? How about Sasuke? And me? You have to love us all in some way, Itachi. You're not incapable of it at all." Shisui smiled.

"That's not what I meant," Itachi said quietly, looking down to the ground. It looked as though his cousin was about to reply when Itachi stood, brushing dirt off of his trousers.

"I'm heading back. I have a few errands to run first, so I'll see you another time. Dinner tomorrow? I think we've invited the whole bloody district."

Shisui bobbed his head, curly black hair swaying in time. "Yeah, Okaa-sama said something along those lines. It isn't every day you little brother turns seventeen is it?"

Itachi shrugged. "I'm off."

And so he was, walking down the path with the solitary can in his hand. Shisui watched him leave, his smile falling into a contemplative stare. Perhaps it was time to introduce Itachi to the newest member of his Jounin squad...

 **.x.x.**

Itachi sighed as he walked, ignoring that he would be scolded for being late and missing dinner when he finally chose to go back home. Maybe it was easier just to stay out tonight... then again, people would speculate where the Uchiha heir actually was, and, knowing Mikoto, she would call out the highest division of the Uchiha police, getting them to track him down.

And he could not be bothered to evade everyone.

With another sigh, Itachi turned the corner and fell suddely, his knees clicking on contact with the ground. A grown sounded under his chest and Itachi looked down in suprise to see a mop of blond hair.

"I'm sorry," he apologised, standing up smoothly and offering his hand out to the teen. The drink in his hand rolled out of his palm, the juice dripping into the earth.

"It's okay, I should look where I'm going." A brilliant pair of eyes looked at Itachi as the smaller man brushed himself off, ruffling his hair and adjusting the leaf insignia on his forehead.

"Uzumaki Naruto at your service!" The blond kid saluted, and Itachi stared at him, unsure if he had hit his head more than expected, maybe he had brain problems, he seemed a little odd.

"It's only polite to introduce yourself, you know. I've done the hard part, all you need to do is tell me who you are."

Itachi stared blankly at Naruto and tilted his head. "I probably should."

Silence reared its ugly head and Naruto stared blankly at Itachi, the two directly in front of each other.

"Goodbye."

Itachi walked off, leaving a gaping blond behind. He smiled to himself, at least there was one person in the village who didn't know him by face, and who probably wouldn't like him on account of his rudeness.

Itachi: 1, World: 0.

 **.x.x.**

Itachi went to bed after a fifteen minute rant from his mother, on how he should respect her rules. She had briefly threatened to throw him out of the house, when Itachi had merely left the dinner table, exiting to his room. There he had sat, nodding off, and jumped in surprise when Mikoto poked her head round the door, kitchen ladle still in hand and a steaming plate in the other.

"I'm sorry Itachi, I know how hard you've been working in the ANBU." She bit her lip, and Itachi knew she wanted to say something.

"What is is? Thank you, by the way," he said afterwards, taking the beef curry from her hands and picking up a tender piece of beef with the offered chopsticks.

"You've been in the ANBU forces for seven years now... do you think you'll ever give it up? It's just," Mikoto hastened to add, "That I hate seeing you go away in secret, and you're hardly ever home anymore is all."

Itachi swallowed his mouthful and looked at his mother with a smile. She had always been there for him and he knew she would continue to be. She was the support for their family, the one who Sasuke would go to for reassurance, the one Fugaku would speak to if he needed advice and the one Itachi could relax fully with, knowing she expected nothing from him but Itachi being Itachi.

But he couldn't leave the ANBU just yet. Especially not yet. There were threats of a war starting soon, between the five nations, and reports of a group centred in Amegakure had begun to pick up. Itachi didn't know what would happen, but the Hokage needed them in full strength, and Itachi was still in his prime, the strongest Uchiha in the clan even without the rumoured Mangekyou Sharingan.

"I still have some jobs to do." Itachi took another mouthful and chewed thoughtfully. "I'm not going to let myself die, Okaa-san. Sasuke hasn't surpassed me yet, and Otou-san is still in full control of the Uchiha clan. O have too many things to do."

Mikoto nodded, brushing aside a few stray hairs that had fallen into Itachi's eyes.

"I just wish that you could have what we have, a family you've raised. You can say we're the only family you'll need, but I see it in your eyes Itachi. You're unsure aren't you?"

Itachi started and averted his eyes, dark irises avoiding contact from the all-seeing mother.

"Itachi," she said, in a slightly stern voice, laced with worry.

"I am."

With the admittal, Mikoto withdrew and kissed his forehead lightly. She smiled and spoke softly, "Everyone is. It's being able to recognise being unsure, and being scared. When you're scared... well, that's when you've found the one."

With a final smile, she left and Itachi finished his meal in silence, the only thought ringing in his head being: 'What if I'm scared and there's no one by my side?'

 **.x.x.**

Itachi smiled as Sasuke raced down the hallways, a slight current passing by Itachi and ruffling his clothes and hair. Today he was dressed in casual wear, dark, Uchiha-stamped, traditional clothing (as he knew most Uchiha members would be dressed, as they were of age), and his hair still hung loose.

Combing his fingers through the tresses and pulling it backwards, Itachi made his way down the hallway, following his brothers foot holes in the flooring. Or where foot holes would have been if the wood was weaker. Sasuke had a tendancy to get extremely overexcited at birthdays, but then again, how many times did you turn ten? Or Eleven... or seventeen...

"Seventeen and still running down the hall like a kid?"

Sasuke turned his head round, grinning at Itachi as he entered the family dining room. Mikoto and Fugaku were already there, smilling at their son, and Itachi joined them.

"Can I have cake for breakfast?"

Sasuke hated sweet things, except on two days; his and Itachi's birthday. Itachi's birthday because he would be forced to eat it out of courtesy, and his own birthday because, well, it was his birthday.

Mikoto smiled, kissing Sasuke on the cheek and nodding, as if he were a small child. Which, by the way, was exactly how he was acting.

"I'm having my old team over later. We still go out on missions every now and again, but Sakura specialises in medicine and the Dobe's decided to specialise in idiocy I think."

"Sasuke! Don't be so rude!"

Sasuke shrugged and began to eat his cake. It didn't matter what his mother said, Sasuke would never refer to the mysterious third team member anything other than 'The Dobe'. Itachi was beginning to wonder if he was actually called that.

"Right, present time!"

Itachi rolled his eyes once again at his mother's antics, only this time she caught him.

"Uchiha Itachi, show some respect. It's not every day Sasuke turns seventeen, and it's only fair we share the joy we feel together. Stop being so miserable and stuck up," she paused, her eyes sliding to her husband. "Fugaku!" She barked, "Wake up!"

Itachi and Sasuke both hid smirks as their father's head slipped from the palm of his hand and his eyes reopened. He looked blearily at his sons before spotting Mikoto frowning.

"I'm sorry?" It was obvious he had no idea what had angered the matriarch, but wasn't willing to upset her further.

"Just pay attention. Sasuke's opening presents now."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, taking the presented package from his mother and opening it slowly. Inside was a Jounin jacket, not unlike the one he had recieved for on-duty, but this one had the Konoha Police Force insignia stitched onto it.

"I've been thinking over the last few months at how skilled you are. Because you're often seen in Itachi's shadow," here Sasuke glanced to his brother, "People don't get to see your true worth. People underestimate you, but I know exactly how skilled you are Sasuke. I know this is something you've always wanted, and I think you're ready."

Sasuke was speechless. Itachi smiled softly, already being aware that Sasuke's application to the Police had already been submitted, after all he had forged the signature using his Sharingan for the authentication to get the insignia stitched on. Fugaku had muttered that they'd get Sasuke to sign the forms properly when he knew, but they wanted it to be a surprise.

"Thank you," Sasuke said sincerely, no longer playing up the kid card. He hugged Fugaku, clutching the uniform to his chest as he did so.

"Here you are honey," Mikoto passed Sasuke his next present and he opened it slowly, revealing a book with printed letters on the front.

"It says 'Photo Album'. I overheard you talking to Kakashi-san the other day and he said something about you needing somewhere to put your photos. Kakashi's going to be supplying the other half to this, but I want you to keep your memories precious."

Mikoto gave a winning smile and Sasuke placed the Jounin jacket on the floor next to him, flipping through the empty pages with a smile.

It wasn't until his mother poked him in the side that Itachi realised he had to offer his gift now. It was much smaller than the other two gifts and Itachi would have felt embarrassed if not for the fact Sasuke would enjoy it.

Sasuke took the card and opened it, a sheet of paper falling out. On the paper was print saying that he had a maximum amount of ryo to spend at a weaponry shop, and it was clear why on the card.

"You want to train me, properly train me?"

Itachi nodded and their parents smiled happily.

"Someone needs to help you with that Sharingan, and Otou-san's getting on now." An indignant huff escaped Fugaku, yet Itachi carried on, "Plus I owe it to you."

Sasuke got up and walked round to him, burying his head in Itachi's chest and hugging him tightly. Itachi knew how much this would mean to Sasuke; it wasn't just a simple training proposal, but an offer to show Sasuke how much Itachi thought of him. Before, Itachi never had much time and instead of showing Sasuke trivial things, he would continue with various ANBU duties or Clan matters. Now, however, Sasuke was the most important, and Itachi couldn't bear to let him grown any older and keep at this relationship.

"Thanks Aniki."

Itachi smiled and pushed Sasuke back a little, poking him on the forehead as he always had.

"Don't get too cocky, I'm a harsh teacher."

"You're a real softie underneath though, flash a little wide eye and he'll cave."

The family turned round to see Shisui and his parent standing at the door. They were dressed similarly, Shisui being the only one in a colour other than blue or black, and even then it was a red to keep in tone with the Sharingan.

"Morning Sasuke-chan! Happy birthday, happy birthday!"

Sasuke went to greet his aunt and uncle as Shisui passed him, and the elder Uchiha looked at Itachi as he stood next to him.

"That's a nice thing you did. I know how much Sasuke looks up to you, and now he's recieved proper recognition from both you and Fugaku."

Itachi nodded, "He doesn't know it yet, but Otou-san wants him to take over as head of the Police. He gave up any hopes of me being that weeks ago."

"Ah, was that the night you camped round ours? I wondered what you'd fought about..."

Itachi hummed, balancing on one leg as the heel of his opposite foot rubbed against the itch on his calf. "I apologised the following morning, but Otou-san said he'd given up hopes for me in that direction."

Shisui glanced at Itachi with a slight grin. Itachi caught the look and rose an eyebrow questioningly.

"Who would have thought Itachi would turn down the position to be head of the Konoha Police eh? Everyone in the clan's always gossiping about you, you know. You're a ladykiller and a super shinobi apparently, and I've heard that you'd make a good Rokudaime Hokage too. Ever thought about it?"

Itachi scoffed, his amused eyes meeting Shisui's serious gaze.

"You're kidding, right? I love the village, true, but I couldn't be in control of her. People don't like me, they are attracted to me. I wouldn't make a good Hokage, and besides, Tsunade-sama has apparently chosen someone she'd ideally like."

Shisui smiled then and patted Itachi on the shoulder. "I'm going to go see Sasuke, I'll talk to you later."

Itachi watched his best friend walk over to Sasuke and present the package he had tucked under his arm. Sasuke responded much the same as he had for other prsents, hugging his cousin and thanking him. When Shisui returned, Itachi was curious what he had given Sasuke, and asked him.

"It's a card that's got his order on it."

Itachi sighed; when would Shisui make things easy? Never.

"Okay, okay. I've been collecting money from the whole clan and I managed to get enough to buy him a sword I found in an old antique shop. The guy didn't seem to know how much it could have been worth, and I got it for a decent price, took it to the weaponry guys and they fixed it up a treat. It's still going through the final checks, for balance and whatever, but he'll be able to pick it up soon. The package was just the hilt for it."

"Will he be able to channel lightning through it?"

Shisui, who had been about to continue on, stopped suddenly. "Lightning?"

Itachi nodded, a slight smirk on his face.

"But... why doens't everyone know about it? Heck, when I found my second element everone in the clan knew about it! They even threw me a bloody party."

Itachi chuckled, remembering when the whole Uchiha teen population had kidnapped Shisui and taken him to a bar, proceeding to get the newly named 'Shunshin no Shisui' extremely drunk, which resulted in a game where the man of the hour was left tied up, naked, on the pier. Which just so happened to be near the favoured training spot of the Uchiha Police, and his family had gotten a very shocking sight the next morning.

"I wouldn't call it an element, Shisui," Itachi said.

"Maybe, but time-space transport is one, whether you think it is or not."

Itachi shook his head lightly, knowing how defensive Shisui could get when someone said his famous technique didn't count as a secondary element.

"I don't see why not," Shisui continued, falling back to the actual conversation. "I bet he'll have fun showing that one off to his old team."

Itachi hummed, moving to the kitchen to grab some food and a drink. As expected, Shisui wasn't far behind and the whirlwind moved through the kitchen, grabbing anything and everything he could in the process.

"Say, Itachi? What's the time?"

Itachi sipped the glass of water in his hands and looked at the kitchen wall clock.

"Nearly half one. Any reason?"

Shisui shrugged, and Itachi knew that he was hiding something. Normally his friend would tell Itachi anything and everything, from the colour of the sky (which was still blue today, no surprises) to what girl had been featured in his fantasy last night. The latter of which Itachi really didn't want to know.

"Shisui."

"Okay, okay. My team's coming over in a bit."

There was nothing wrong with that, so it was obviously something that Shisui had planned. Whenever Shisui planned something, it usually ended horribly. And by horribly, Itachi remembered the last of Shisui's plans. The resident cat was still growing back its fur.

"Fine, but stop whatever plan you're thinking of. It won't work."

Itachi left then, yet didn't see the wide grin on his cousin's face.

"It's a brilliant plan this time."

 **.x.x.**

"Sasuke!"

The yell was heard before the door was even open, and Itachi watched as his father literally jumped out of the way of the blur entering their house. Following behind where the other members of Shisui's team (he had met a few of them before), and they greeted his father sheepishly, no doubt apologising for the crazed loon they had brought along.

"Happy birthday Teme!"

Itachi, and the rest of the family for that matter, looked round sharply at the person who insulted Sasuke. Instead of an angry Sasuke, however, they saw the seventeen year old smirking at a blond kid, his hand outstretched.

"Where's the present Dobe?"

Everyone relaxed as they realised this must be the infamous 'Dobe' and looked on in interest. Sasuke was always polite, yet around this person the fiery side he had been rumoured to have came out.

"Well you see, Sakura-chan's bringing it round later. I had to do something for Baa-chan this morning so I couldn't pick it up in time. I swear I have it!"

Sasuke looked on skeptically and the rest of the group tittered, turning away in disinterest now they had secured the location of the Dobe. Itachi left at the call of his mother, and he helped set up the food table.

It was only twenty minutes later that Itachi finally came face to face with this Dobe. Shisui was talking to him and spotted Itachi, waving him over wildly.

"Ah, finally. I've been telling Naruto all about you!"

Itachi looked at the blond and recognition flared up.

"You?"

"Yes, me, you rude idiot."

Itachi's eyebrows rose and Shisui's jaw dropped. No one had spoken to Itachi like that (other than Shisui, but he meant it in good nature), and now the Plan was falling in tatters before it had even started.

"So you're the Teme's brother? Figures that a bastard would have an even bigger bastard of a brother."

Shisu brought his finger up to his mouth and chewed on the nail, a nervous habit he acquired years ago. He hadn't been this nervous since he developed it.

"That's generally how the gene pool works. The older brother gets the worst genes, and the younger somehow escapes with manners," Itachi said softly and Shisui dropped the finger in surprise. Never did Itachi speak so many words to a stranger, it was unheard of!

Naruto chuckled then, his laugh catching the attention of the people around him, and he patted Itachi on the upper arm.

"Whaddya know? You're not that bad after all."

Naruto wandered off then, flocking to the door as a pink haired woman walked in. Shisui rolled back slightly on his heels, a smile on his face.

"So you know Naruto, eh?"

Comprehension dawned, and Itachi shook his head.

"No. Don't even go there. Really."

Shisui glanced around, "What do you mean dear cousin?"

Itachi frowned, knowing exactly what he was up to. If Shisui wanted to act ignorance, then let him.

 **.x.x.**

Itachi really didn't know why he had accepted the offer. In hindsight it was likely to be a bad thing, but Shisui had promised to distract his 'fans' for a whole week, and a free meal.

He hadn't told him the catch.

Across the table sat a scowling blond, dressed as smartly as he was. Itachi could tell Naruto had been tricked into this 'date' as he had. Shisui had told him that he wanted to try this new restaurant and begged (bribed) him to go.

"Taichou told me this was important business," Naruto deadpanned, ignoring the waiter that had walked up to them.

"He told me that he would be here," Itachi replied, turning to the waiter and asking for a few more minutes.

"He's paying, right?"

Itachi considered the words and smirked, earning a matching grin from his companion.

"He is now."

Naruto stood up, waving to the waiter. He hurried over, pad in hand and smile on his face.

"What can I get you two sirs?"

Naruto grinned.

"Everything on the menu. Can we put it to Uchiha Shisui's name? He said that he'd come in tomorrow and pay for us."

The waiter looked dubious, "I don't think-"

Itachi turned to the man and smiled slightly. The man's full attention was now redirected to him, and Itachi spoke softly.

"I'd be willing to talk to the manager if required, it's just that I was reccommended to eat here by a friend who came last night. I hate to ask you to do this, but my friend promised and he's always true to his word."

"I'll... speak to the manager," the waiter mumbled, fleeing the scene.

Itachi turned back to his partner with a smirk.

"Wow, Sasuke wasn't kidding when he said half the village wanted to jump your bones huh?"

Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"It's a good skill, really. I mean Sasuke has it bad enough with the stalkers, but you must have them ten times as bad." Naruto paused suddenly, eyes locked with Itachi's. If he was aware of the innuendo behind the statement (that Itachi was better looking that his brother), he didn't show it, and Itachi remained silent.

"That will be fine, sir."

Itachi knew the manager was a woman.

"Great, thanks, so everything on the menu!"

The waiter ran off again, headed towards the kitchen, and Itachi turned back in his seat to face the smiling Naruto.

The rest of the evening ran smoothly, and small conversations blossomed between food trays. In the end, most meals were delivered packaged and the pair split the amount between them, Itachi ending up with a rather large amount of cake.

As they left, the restaurant waved them goodbye, and Itachi promised to pop in the following day with Shisui to pay off the debt. Bowing accompanied their exit, and the pair walked for a little longer.

"So you didn't know about Shisui setting us up either?"

Itachi shook his head, "No. It's another of his Plans, and it'll either tear up in tatters or remain a complete failure. Let me tell you, Uchiha Shisui had never had a Plan fail before. Not even one out of the two hundred seventy three he has executed."

Naruto stopped walking, and Itachi turned round.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Would it be such a bad idea? I mean... really?"

Itachi looked at him, confused. He wasn't sure what Naruto meant, but his gut twitched suddenly.

"I don't understand..."

In the dark shadows thrown by the moonlight shining through the trees, Naruto's face was shadows. His eyes stood out, and Itachi was, for once, drawn into someone who didn't posess the Sharingan.

"I mean... if he's not going to fail anyway..."

Itachi understood now, and the bag of boxes slid from his grasp. It didn't matter that the food could be spoilt now, all he could focus on was Naruto, Naruto who was asking him out.

Itachi opened his mouth to reply, and then the penny dropped.

"When did you last see Shisui? What did he say?"

Naruto frowned, unsure of how this linked in.

"I saw him before I came out... why?"

Itachi nodded, picking up his bag. "Then it's simple, Naruto-kun. Shisui used his technique to draw you into a relationship against you will. Good night."

Itachi walked, leaving Naruto standing there with his mouth open. A second later, something was thrown at the back of Itachi's head, and he turned to see Naruto with a blood red hand, meatballs dripping in tomato sauce clutched in his hand.

"You bastard! What the hell are you doing? I'm not being controlled you idiot!"

Itachi raised a hand to the back of his head, wincing at the amount of sauce coating his hair.

"Even if I was being controlled, you're the last person on earth I'd even consider going out with now. Screw you Uchiha bloody Itachi, just go... go..." Instead of completing the sentence, Naruto threw a meatball, and this one, backed by a twin, hit Itachi on the cheek. It seemed two meatballs were harder to dodge tan expected.

As Naruto stalked off, loudly moaning about bastards and last people on earth, Itachi's heart leapt. His eyes widened and Itachi knew what this meant; he was scared.

"Oh shit..."

Itachi: 0, World: 1.

 **.x.x.**

 **Part Two: Naruto, the Idiotic Whirlwind.**

Shisui sat on the docks, two cakes perched on a paper plate between his thighs. There was nothing wrong with either of the cakes, and yet the glare they recieved was almost fire-worthy.

It wasn't that these cakes had done anything to him personally, but for the fact that they would taste so much better combined. One was a lemon drizzle cake, and the other a victoria sponge. How much better they would be if they were put together, lemon and jam in the same cake, but, of course, the sponge had somehow offended the lemon drizzle with its idiocy, and the baker had declined the offer of merging.

Damn bakers.

Damn Itachi.

Shisui groaned, flinging the paper plate into the water below his feet with gusto. The cakes plopped into the still water, ripples errupting across the surface in protest, and resurfaced, gingerly bobbing away from the docks. The paper plate, in all its attempts to keep the two at least in the same area, floated alone on the surface, bobbing with sadness and failure.

"No!"

Shisui jumped to his feet, stepping onto the water below and crouching down between the plate and two soggy cakes. He scooped the paper up in one hand and cradled it on his knee as he rested on the balls of his feet. With a small wrinkle of his nose, he plucked the sweets out, resting them on the plate.

"Right, here goes."

Without even needing the Sharingan to manipulate the cakes, Shisui's hands slammed together, a cake having been resting in each. They mashed into each other, creating a mess of lemon cake and jammy sponge, but Shisui was satisfied.

"So force it is then. I can't use the Sharingan because, well, it'll be pointless. I just have to get through to Itachi how much of an idiot he is, and then convince Naruto to really not hate Itachi."

It sounded so simple, and with cakes, it was. Except Shisui knew how stubborn both of his friends were, especially Naruto. Once the blond had something in his head, he was unlikely to let it go. And Itachi was notorious for being more stubborn than a mule.

Such a perfect pair, why couldn't they see it?

Standing up and leaving the bedraggled mess on the docks, Shisui strode away in long-legged steps, a grimace set on his usually cheerful face.

Upon arriving at his destination, Sasuke was the one to open the door. Instead of asking for his best friend, Shisui pushed past his younger cousin and strode to Itachi's room, fuming the whole way.

"Shi-"

"Oh, he's going to get it now. When I see him... how could he do that! Manipulation," Shisui snorted, ignoring Sasuke's interruption completely, "Please! Why would I do that?"

Flinging the door open (as much as one can with sliding doors), Shishui turned to his intended and pointed his finger, ready to grown out his reprimands.

Only to find a tidy room and no Itachi. He wheeled round to face an annoyed Sasuke and grinned apologetically as the younger began his explanation.

"I was trying to tell you! Itachi's away on a mission at the moment."

Shisui nodded sharply, grinding his back teeth in annoyance.

He'd get him. At some point...

 **.x.x.**

Ducking down and grabbing the nape of the cloak the person wore, Itachi swung round and delivered a blow to the back of his opponent's neck. Drawing back and panting, Itachi watched as his kunai was pulled out with a grimace by the cloaked man, and the Sharingan flashed instinctively.

"It's always the fucking silent ones."

Itachi raised an eyebrown behind his mask, intriegued by his opponent once again.

"Eh? Anything to say for yourself?"

Itachi remained still, watching the menacing blade hovering at the man's side.

"Fuck's sake. Where's Kakuzu when you need him? Off sorting bloody money, that's where."

Instantly a name flagged up in Itachi's mind; Hidan. One of the members of Akatsuki, clearly marked by the colours of his cloak, and he was known to be immortal. They didn't know too much about the Akatsuki as a whole and so Itachi was unsure who exatly this had been, though he'd had his suspicions it was one of the 'immortal' pair.

So, really, it was a good thing that he didn't believe in immortality, otherwise Itachi knew he'd be screwed. Now it was just a case of taking care of this man (one of the two who had taken down Sarutobi Asuma on their brief skurmish, where this member had back up and Asuma a team to protect - despite their insistance they didn't need it - a tragic loss for Konoha), and getting it done quickly.

One of the pros of the ANBU mask, however, was the fact that it hid any distincting features until too late. Unless you had intel on recognising masks and knew the names of the people behind them, ANBU were nameless. Itachi had a reputation for himself, yes, but the identity of his mask was still unknown to his enemies.

Ironically, it had been Shisui who had given him the idea, and no one really thought of someone with a fish imprinted on their mask would be too much of a threat. The carp that was etched deep into his mask was a fool's warning, a gaping mouth with long whiskers rather than teeth and claws.

No one ever noticed the spike and colour of the Sharingan until it was too late, and Hidan fought against the Genjutsu as soon as he felt it clawing at his brain. Though Itachi hadn't acquired Mangekyou Sharingan, his skills were, arguably, better than the fabled eye. He had adapted, developed skills to back him up, and his eye twitched in pain as he burnt chakra up at a dangerous level to create the black flames he was so fond of.

Amaterasu. It was this one word that showed off how powerful Itachi was. There had been records of Jutsu similar to the fire Itachi controlled, if not the exact same flames, left by Uchiha Madara, and yet it had needed the Mangekyou.

Itachi knew that if he believed something, no matter how stupid or true, then to him, it would be the most correct thing in the world. The Clan believed that you couldn't work to a higher potential if you didn't have the Mangekyou, yet Itachi had trained himself to fall out of this belief, working on forcing the flames to bend to his will.

It was hard work, but rewardingly so.

And it was a fool-proof way of catching people off guard, especially those that could still speak after their head was burnt from their body.

Itachi frowned, thinking up what to do with the next problem. Hidan's body lay beside his head, and the mouth ran full mill, colourful words blossoming spectacularly from his lips.

Suddenly releasing the head's attention, Itachi watched as three teenagers entered the clearing, out of breath and wild eyed. He recognised them at once as Asuma-san's old Genin team, and they were far from their Genin days now. Itachi stepped away from their prey and looked to the two slower newcomers.

Kakashi stepped forwards, eyes darting from Hidan to Itachi, no doubt trying to figure out who he was, and if he was a possible enemy.

"I shall leave this to you, I have immobilised the target. Do not let the head rejoin the body, as the target will be able to reattach and remobilise."

Kakashi nodded firmly, understanding the report and accepting the mission from the ANBU. Itachi turned to leave, aware of the looks of shock he was receiving from Asuma-san's old team. Surely they'd seen an ANBU before?

Maybe not, though... and Hidan had killed their mentor in front of their eyes... if must look as if he'd dispatched the target far more easily than Asuma-san got close to.

And then his heart leapt out of his ribcage, and Itachi paused for the briefest of moments as he came face to face with Naruto.

Naruto was looking over to Kakashi (of course! The same Kakashi that had been Naruto and Sasuke's Genin teacher, why had it not clicked straight away?) for orders, and Itachi made his exit, refusing to acknowledge the butterflies in his stomach.

Making his way back into the Fire country, Itachi successfully detained three more Missing-Nin. Just because he could, not because he was trying to get Naruto's expression of joy off his mind.

Of course not.

 **.x.x.**

Naruto was fuming by the time he had finally returned to Konoha. There were many reasons why (most of them still brewing from the night of torture, the night Itachi had revealed his true bastard colours), yet this one took the cream of the cake.

Naruto was aware the Akatsuki were out to get him, well aware in fact. Sasori and Deidara were buried somewhere courtesy of Sakura and Sasuke respectively, and Naruto was still feeling sore that he had been otherwise engaged both times, with other enemies and so forth.

So when Kakashi had knocked on his door, telling him that he was taking off after Hidan and Kakuzu a few days after Asuma-sensei had died facing them, Naruto had been packed and ready to go in moments. Now was his chance to show Sasuke and Sakura that he too could do it, and that he wasn't ready to just roll over and give himself up to the Akatsuki.

While not many people knew why it was Naruto who was targeted (Naruto had expressed his feelings in not wanting his secret to be exposed to the general public, though the people close to him knew all about the Kyuubi), everyone knew of the Akatsuki. They were notorious for trouble and all given SS-classed rankings.

Naruto had even heard Tsunade confiding to Jiraiya that she was unsure they had the same number of SS-classed nin in Konoha as the Akatsuki had, let alone enough people to simply erradicate the organisation off-handedly.

So it was clear the red-cloud-coats were a big deal, and the blonde had been convinced it was finally his time to shine.

Only to be showed up by a fish faced ANBU, of all things. He made it look so easy too! Simply standing over Hidan, watching the last curls of smoke rise into the air from whatever technique he had used.

Naruto felt anger. Asuma-sensei had died fighting this criminal, died for Naruto, and the fish ANBU simply chopped his head off and was done with it. Like Hidan was nothing but a chunk of meat.

And Naruto should have been the one to cut into that meat first.

He was making his way towards Tsunade's office to hand in his report, and afterwards he reckoned he had a meeting with Shisui-taichou to discuss their morning mission.

"Ah, Naruto! Just the person I wanted to see."

Naruto beamed at the Hokage and launched into a rant about the fish-masked ANBU, leaving out any identifying traits of course, so he wasn't really fish-masked in the story, just mysterious and good at bringing out the worst in Naruto.

"Shisui was looking for you," Tsunade cut in and Naruto bowed, darting out of the door without a second word. Tsunade shook her head in mirth as the door closed and knew that some people would never change; Naruto would always enter, moan or shout for joy, and run off to other commitments.

Naruto walked quickly to their team's meeting place, a small cafe on the outskirts of the central town, and saw Shisui sitting alone at one of the benches. He waved and stood as Naruto neared, and the blond smiled.

"Naruto, good to see you. How did your mission go?"

Naruto almost launched into a detailed rant about the fish-masked ANBU (this time complete with mask identification, because Shisui was Shisui and didn't care for all rules) when he noticed his captain nibbling the corner of his lip.

Evidently something was wrong...

"Taichou?" He questioned hesitantly.

Shisui paused before answering, eyes darting everywhere but to Naruto. The blond shifted uncomfortably, unsure of what was going on.

"We have a platoon of ANBU coming with us. There's a new recruit and they're taking them out on a training excercise. So the platoon will be travelling with us until they reach their stop point."

Naruto nodded, not sure why this was a problem. They had done it before with Team Shisui, mainly because they were a long-range team who travelled a lot before even coming into contact with the client.

"The captain... it's Itachi."

Naruto froze, eyes narrowing into a glare, comprehension dawning at those words.

"I'm ill."

Shisui grabbed Naruto's arm, "You're not though! Look, perfect health! Naruto please! We're a member down anyway as he's just had a baby, so that leaves three of us! In reality on you and me, because our back up's the medic! You can't just leave!"

Naruto shifted uncomfortably, well aware of their absent team member and the risks that alone caused. To have to offensive members down and only one left with a medic... teams died in better situations than that and Naruto hated to admit there was nothing he could do.

"Fine. Just keep the Uchiha bastard away from me." Belatedly, Naruto realised Shisui too was an Uchiha. "Sorry," he muttered, and smiled gently as a hand ruffled his hair.

 **.x.x.**

Shisui was tired.

He was tired of the tentative bonds of his team, tired of the silence of everyone, not just the ANBU, and he was tired of the glares Naruto kept shooting, and the pretend-indifferent glances Itachi gave back.

Shisui knew the truth; Itachi was smitten with the blond. He was just too stubborn to admit when he was wrong.

Damned Uchiha genes.

It was currently nightfall, and Shisui's Plan was beginning to take hold, starting with Stage Two. Stage One had, obviously, failed and ended in tragic meatball-throwing. He had made sure to keep all food away from Tent 3, because that was where the Plan would begin.

Oh yes, he had done the unthinkable.

"I'm WHAT!"

And Naruto was angry. Understandable, of course, considering everything.

"Shisui..."

And so was Itachi. Very angry, actually, to be speaking in such a deep voice.

"I'm sorry, but everyone else requested it to be this way. I did specify that everyone brings their own tents, after all." And he's specifically made sure Naruto hadn't recieved that memo, of course. Itachi was far too sensible to trick into leaving supplies behind, especially with a new member to impress.

"Fine. I'll sleep here then."

Both Itachi and Shisui looked at Naruto dubiously. It was horrifically cold on this part of the land, especially as frost was beginning to build up. Sleeping on the ground without any coverings would be a bad idea, even if one did have a fox demon that healed them.

"Don't be ridiculous," Itachi muttered, eyes scanning the camp critically. "You can just-"

"Your tent's the only one big enough." Shisui had Planned this of course, and so made sure that Itachi chose the bigger tent he was partial to using, taking his own smaller, just-one-man tent. The rest of their collegues had obviously adopted the same idea as he had, and Itachi was the one to 'suffer' the consequences.

"Fine. Fine then. I'll go. I insist on a line, and you're not coming anywhere near my air supply either. I don't want you contaminating it with your bastard germs."

Shisui watched, feeling rather like the cat that had got the cream, and wondered if he's still feel the same in the morning.

Only one way to find out. It took less than three minutes before Shisui was snoring, tucked comfortable into his travel sleepingbag.

 **.x.x.**

It was a nightmare. Except he wasn't asleep, and he was simply trying to close the door after the mare had bolted.

Itachi was rigid in his sleeping bag, used to spreading out over the whole tent, or on occasion simply lying next to a team member. This was different, though. Naruto had drawn a physical line in chalk down his tent, and the Uzumaki had tripped it with wire, instantly setting off kunai if Itachi should roll over in the night.

Of course, being an ANBU, Itachi wasn't going to be easily fooled by traps cast by a Jounin... except he was a fidget in his sleep. If he so much as got within an inch of the traps, well let's just say Itachi didn't trust Naruto's grudge against him.

He tested the water, shifting slightly towards the man-made barrier, yet recieved a poke in the shoulder. Oh, Naruto had picked up a stick so he could poke Itachi without endangering himself from the traps.

"Back on your side, bastard."

Itachi bristled, hating the nickname. It had been said twelve times in the past three minutes, and Itachi was ready to snap back. He rarely did it, but his emotional turmoil involving Naruto and his need for sleep had accumulated.

"Look, I'm sorry. Okay? Sorry. As in an apology. Why should I have believed you though, knowing full well what Shisui wanted? Didn't you think that I might want a say in everything? What if you had been controlled by him... what then? It would be okay for you, but what about me? If I truly cared for you and it was all a twisted game thanks to my cousin, what would I do if you just left?"

By this time, Itachi had sat up and crossed his legs, eyes flashing dangerously as everything pored from his chest. It wasn't a love confession, it was a nail in the wood to drive Naruto to understand him. If he couldn't open his eyes to that, then he just wasn't worth it, no matter what his heart wanted.

Now he sounded like a romantic idiot. Great.

"You're sorry? I don't care. You accused me of lying to you. Why would I do that?"

Naruto's argument was weak, and Itachi brightened slightly. Maybe the blond had been thinking about it.

"I know what I did and I've apologised for it. I would greatly appreciate it if we could start again."

Naruto shook the offered hand and smiled. Itachi thought nothing of it until the morning, when he rolled over and narrowly dodged kunai, setting off another trap that somehow released a time seal, flooding the tent with sludgy water.

The glare Itachi sent to a sniggering Naruto and a shocked Shisui was enough to cook eggs.

Unfortunately, Naruto has just taken the last two eggs for himself, leaving Itachi to forrage for his breakfast.

Itachi pretended he didn't care, while deep down he was seething. Shisui made sure to stay well away from his friend all day, and breathed a sigh of relief when Itachi switched tents with him and took off with his team.

Plan Two had failed, Plan Three it was then.

 **.x.x.**

Naruto rocked on the balls of his feet as they made their way home. He had recieved an earful an hour earlier from Shisui after their client had arrived safely at the destination, and his ears still hurt. Needless to say, Shisui was not impressed by Naruto setting off traps in Itachi's tent, especially when a forgotten one had launched into Shisui this morning.

Naruto had apologised, yet nothing was getting through to his captain.

Silently, Naruto stopped, his ears picking up the sound of fast moving feet. He ducked down suddenly as someone hurtled onto the path, their features hidden by a mask imprinted with stripes. Shisui drew up behind Naruto and placed an arm on his shoulder, shaking his head as a second ANBU emerged, this time with a carp emblazoned on his face.

It was the fish bastard!

Naruto fought the urge to growl and tensed as Shisui's hand gripped tighter, nails almost burrowing into his skin through the fabric of his clothes.

"Training excercise," Shisui muttered, and Naruto almost glared at him.

Instead, not wanting to fall even deeper in trouble with his Taichou, Naruto glared at the man with the fish mask, taking note of everything about him.

Why had he chosen to be a fish, of all things? He didn't move like a fish, and Naruto didn't know anyone in Konoha who had the characteristics of a fish...

Then they were gone, as fast as deer who had caught smell of a predator. In something like admiration, though he assumed it was envy, Naruto looked around for the ANBU, a smile on his face. Just a small one, always a small one.

Shisui noticed, however, and fought the urge to smile a very big smile. His next Plan was already in motion.

 **.x.x.**

Of course, Plans three to seven failed, mainly because of outside interference. Shisui needed the pair alone for this to really work, and yet they hadn't been properly alone since their first encounter.

Gripping his hair in frustration, Shisui sat up in bed, throwing the covers off. He stormed down the hallway, his footsteps causing his mother and father to poke their heads round their door as he passed.

"Shisui! What are you doing?"

Shisui winced; he'd forgotten he was at his parents for the upcoming family gathering. And he'd forgotten how much of a tyrant his mother was.

"Sorry Okaa-san, I just needed some water."

She tutted and ushed her husband back to bed. "Well be quiet, dear, some people do like sleep."

Nodding, Shisui continued on his journey, picking his coat off of the stand near the door and exiting the house quietly. Not that he really needed his coat, but the Uchiha secretly liked having a long, dark coat. He could pretend to be a villain from one of those films he had seen.

He knew the path by heart, and a face poked out of the window when he threw a small stone at it. Itachi frowned at the appearence of his cousin, yet put down the book he was reading (Shisui reserved the right to laugh; deny it as he did, Itachi was such a geek, reading at horrendous hours in the morning), and leant out on the windowsill.

"Can you come with me? I want to ask you something."

Itachi, being the good friend he was, nodded instantly. Shisui thought his acting skills were rather good at this point in time; if Itachi hadn't been convinced anything was wrong then he would have brushed him away.

A Plan was in the making here.

"I'll meet you round the front. Not enough room to get out of the door."

Shisui nodded, keeping his face hopefully drawn and resisting the urge to smile. Two minutes later, Itachi reappeared, coat-less and wearing casual clothes. It was odd to see him in something coloured other than black or dark blue, but purple did suit him, really.

Shisui led them silently to his favourite place, a little further down from the docks and away from civilisation as could be in the village. A river flowed through the area, and he stared into the darkness, looking at the reflection-Shisui for a moment, before he faced Itachi.

"I've been thinking..."

And the Plan ground to a halt. Shisui's eyes bugged as he tried to think of an alternative, anything, that would help him out.

Unfortunately, the only thing he could think of right now was possibly the most stupid thing that he could do.

"Oops!" He called, pretending he slipped (whilst standing still, quite the achievement) and pushed Itachi for good measure. Not expecting the sudden assault, Itachi took a couple of steps back, his foot sliding down the river bank and ending with Itachi slipping under the water with a loud splash.

Everything was silent for a moment, except for the sound of running water, and Shisui was afraid to look over the bank. What had he done! What if he'd killed Itachi because of a stupid impulse.

Itachi was there, still, thankfully. He hadn't resurfaced, and Shisui knew why when his hand submerged into the water.

It was freezing cold.

Itachi had just come from a nice warm home, been all snuggly, and to suddenly be pushed into water this cold... He'd most likely been shocked.

Double shit.

Hauling his cousin from the water, Shisui felt the urge to panic rise up inside of him, and he fought it down. Itachi needed him, Itachi who wasn't breathing.

Shunshin no Shisui put his name to use and flickered to the hospital, Itachi heaped on his back and water drenching the two of them. A nurse, Sasuke's team member Sakura, darted over with the intention to scold for the mess they were making, when she noticed Itachi lying limp behind him.

As they got Itachi breathing again (something Shisui belatedly realised he could do, but panic hadn't let him), Shisui was left to the fantastic task of explaining how Uchiha Itachi, one of the best ANBU in Konoha's history and the man who hadn't been admitted to the hospital for anything severe in months, had managed to be taken down in less than a few minutes by his best friend.

 **.x.x.**

"So, so he said, get this, that 'it wasn't exactly my fault, I just happened to slip and caught him by accident'!"

Naruto winced as Sakura and Ino broke into cackles next to him and he shoved his ramen further down the bench, closer to Sasuke than he was really comfortable with.

"Naruto, why the hell is your cheek next to mine?"

So maybe he was just a little close, but Sasuke was in a foul mood anyway, for some reason. He had hardly touched his ramen, and now that Naruto was this close, he could see worry reflected in his friend's eyes.

What could get the great, supposedly icy, Uchiha Sasuke to be worried?

"I'm going now."

And so he was, leaving his untouched ramen. Glancing in hope to the bowl, Naruto sighed and took off after his best friend, as he knew he should. It wasn't a hard decision, Naruto just liked his theatrics.

"Where are you off to? And what the hell is up with you today?"

Sasuke turned round, aiming a punch right to Naruto's face. That was when Naruto knew something serious had happened, and generally when Sasuke acted in anger it was to do with someone close to him. Meaning a friend (and he only had a few, all of whom Naruto was friend with too so it ruled that one out) or a family member.

Sasuke dropped his blocked punch and shook his head.

"Sorry Naruto... I..." he broke off and looked as if he was about to cry. "We can't find Itachi."

Naruto's eyes widened and he grabbed Sasuke in a hug. A manly hug, of course.

"He..." Sasuke took a deep breath and made no attempt to hug Naruto back. Which was expected; Sasuke had his reputation to keep up with after all. "He didn't have a mission and he's just... gone."

"Where can I look?"

Sasuke drew back and made to rub his eye quickly, wiping tears away before they formed.

"I... I don't know. What if he's hurt?"

Naruto nodded firmly, stepping back and saluting to Sasuke.

"I'll check the hospital first. You check the other side of Konoha and I'll meet you when I've got him."

Dark eyes watched until Naruto had vanished off on his mission and Sasuke shook his head. He took out a piece of paper that was in his pocket and read it thoughtfully as he walked in the opposite direction,

"To Sasuke, I need your help. It concerns the Plan and I have my half cornered up in the hospital. Get Naruto there and I'll pay for any repairs or services needed for your Kusanagi."

Sasuke smirked. Some people never changed.

 **.x.x.**

Naruto ran through town, dodging children and adults, calling out belated apologies to those he brushed past. He reached the hospital in a minute or so, yet it had felt like hours to the blond. All he knew was that the bastard (the one who he had begrudginly become attached to, regardless of Itachi's reluctance to believe there was no Shisui involved before) was in trouble somewhere. He was a high ranking ANBU captain, what if he had been dragged out and slaughtered in the night?

Of course, Naruto knew his imagination was just running away from him... but what if?

A few nurses strolled around the waiting area, and Naruto nodded to a few of them. They were Sakura's friends, and if he was nice enough to everyone, they might be able to let him know where Itachi was.

To his luck, the girl Sakura mostly hung about with aside from Ino was sitting behind the desk, looking thoroughly bored.

"Hello, welcome to Konoha Hospital in-patient's ward, can I help you sir?"

"Yes, please could you tell me if Uchiha Itachi is here?"

The woman raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry sir," she said in a tone that showed she really wasn't sorry, "But I cannot reveal information like that to anyone. May I ask if you're a relative?"

Naruto scowled. It was bloody obvious he wasn't an Uchiha, with his blond hair and blue eyes.

"No..." Naruto smirked, why not? "I'm his lover though."

The woman flushed and looked down to her clipboard. Naruto knew she was a blushing virgin when he had met her, simply for when Sakura had mentioned the word 'kiss' in a conversation she had blushed slightly.

But, if it helped, then Naruto wasn't going to waste his resources.

"Room seventeen, Rook ward."

Naruto beamed and set off for his next location; he had to make sure his mission was complete before checking in with Sasuke, of course.

He tried to convince himself it was the only reason, pointedly ignoring the butterflies in his stomach.

 **.x.x.**

Itachi stared at the wall in front of him. Nothing had changed on it, not in the two hours he had been awake.

It was so nice of Shisui to attempt to drown him, send him off to the hospital when he could have looked after Itachi himself, and then not provide anything stimulating to read or even look at. There weren't even flowers!

The nurses were over reacting too. He was fine. All that had happened was a bit of shock and water in the lungs. He was breathing now, right, so why did he have to remain here when nothing was wrong?

Dark eyes trailed back over to the boring wall, yet snapped to attention as the door opened slightly. Itachi shifted in the bed, hoping with every fibre it was someone he could talk to, and froze in surprise as a bedraggled Naruto poked his head round the door.

"Naruto?"

For once, Naruto's name lacked the familiar honorific, and the aforementioned stepped in, closing the door behind himself gently.

"Thank goodness," he said softly, walking over to where Itachi sat. "When Sasuke said you were missing I suddenly... what if you had died and I hadn't told you what I wanted? What if you were gone forever and I couldn't say sorry because you weren't there and I needed you and-"

Naruto lay his head on the bed, next to Itachi's arm. The Uchiha smiled, looking down and reaching a hand to run through thick, blond hair. His hands trailed through the tresses and gently stroked the nape of Naruto's neck ever now and then, drawing goosepimples up from Naruto's skin.

"I should be the one apologising. I've never felt anything for anyone before, and I was afraid."

Naruto's head rose and his eyes shone with hope. Itachi's hand fell to cup a marked cheek, and he traced a path along Naruto's cheekbone. pausing at his nose.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, and Naruto leant forwards, pressing his lips to Itachi's.

They remained together for the rest of the afternoon, Naruto sneaking into Itachi's bed and the pair discussing the politics of the boring wall. In fact, it wasn't the boring wall anymore, it was the happy wall, and Itachi was pleased to rest his arm around the snuggling Naruto when he half-fell asleep.

Just as Naruto was about to drift into sleep, however, Itachi questioned something.

"How come Sasuke can't find me? Shisui left my family a note explaining how he nearly drowned me."

They stilled, comprehension dawning.

Shisui's two hundred and seventy fourth Plan had suceeded.

 **.x.x.**

For the first two weeks of their relationship, Shisui had fluctuated between happy-gloating and guilt for drowning Itachi. Though it had been an accident, really, and not technically part of the proper Plan, it had achieved the same ends, maybe even quicker.

For now, he was content to let sleeping dogs lie; why should he admit to assault when everyone involved thought it was part of his master Plan? Maybe only Sasuke had his suspicions, but the kid was easy to bribe off, adding things to do with his sword and such.

As for the other kid... Naruto was lying on Itachi's bed, flicking through a book.

"How can you have enough time to read all of these books?"

Itachi looked over to the form sprawled across his duvet and smiled.

"Well, unlike some people, I didn't have much of a life. Reading's the only thing you can really do."

Naruto nodded, "True, true, but now you have me. Who needs literature!"

Itachi laughed, rooting through his cupboard absently.

"What exactly are you doing?" Naruto questioned, and ducked as a little book was thrown at him.

"Sorry, looking for something," Itachi answered, burrowing back into the cupboard.

Naruto sat up and looked around the room, curious as to what a man such as the one he was dating did. Not to mention Sasuke had always muttered about never knowing Itachi's habits and scared that he was plotting to kill off everyone around them a few years back. His eyes focused on a white mask and they narrowed suddenly.

A carp. The damned fishy bastard.

"You!" He yelled, jumping off of the bed and pointing a finger at the offending Uchiha. Itachi wheeled round, hair falling into his eyes and another little book in his hand. He offered the book to Naruto and snatched his hand back.

"Jiraiya-sama wrote it. I thought you'd like to see his first works."

Naruto's eyes widened, momentarily forgetting what he was angry about, before it surged back full force.

"Y-you took my victory! You're the bastard ANBU!"

Itachi stepped forwards and brushed his lips across Naruto's in apology.

"I'm sorry."

Naruto melted, anger seeping away and being replaced by something else. He smirked, an idea forming in his mind.

"A kiss isn't enough, I refuse your apology."

Itachi smiled, moving closer and pressing his body against Naruto's.

"Oh, what do you have in mind?"


End file.
